Pertemuan
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Perjalanan Zoro yang tersesat di hutan membawanya bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang bisa dibilang ... unik / "HEEE, RORONOA ZORO YANG ITU?"/ zoroino (?)


_Drap drap drap_.

Zoro berlari kencang, menyusuri hutan dengan beringas. Matanya melotot, giginya bergemerutuk keras. Ia berlari, lalu berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang ia rasa pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Hah. Hah. Hah."

Helaan napas yang pendek-pendek serta pemandangan di depan matanya, hei! Ini bukannya dia kembali lagi ke awal? Setelah sepuluh kali berlari dan mencari jalan ke luar dari hutan ini, lagi-lagi ia kembali ke sini. Sungguh ia benar-benar kesal. Namun ia tidak menyerah, ia melanjutkan lagi pencariannya, berulang-ulang, dan berakhir pada titik yang sama.

Zoro menghela napas, hilang sudah kesabarannya. "HUTAN MACAM APA INIIIII?" teriaknya dengan nada putus asa, menggema dan membuat burung-burung di pepohonan beterbangan.

Tanpa ia sadari, teriakannya menarik perhatian seseorang di hutan itu.

* * *

**Pertemuan**

**Zoroino fanfic crossover**

**One Piece punya Eichiro Oda, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Jadi, inilah awal mula cerita bagaimana sang pendekar pedang berambut nyentrik itu bisa sampai tersasar di hutan. Walaupun memang sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi orang terdekatnya bahwa ia gampang sekali tersasar. Kalau begitu, jika sudah tahu, harusnya Roronoa Zoro diberi pengawasan ekstra agar tidak tersasar bukan?

Harusnya begitu.

Tapi, hei! Tentunya mereka tidak bisa mengawasi Zoro terus-menerus, bukan? Berlabuh ke pulau baru adalah hal yang penting bagi mereka. Bayangkan, setelah berada di laut selama berminggu-minggu, diserang monster laut dan rasa cemas akibat cuaca tak menentu, berlabuh dan berhenti di pulau adalah sebuah surga bagi mereka. Mengumpulkan bahan makanan, bersantai dan berbelanja, mencicipi makanan khas pulau tersebut, dan juga membeli barang-barang yang lucu untuk dijadikan pajangan dalam kamar. Tentu saja mereka tak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk memanjakan diri mereka.

Lalu, ketika Nami yang sedari tadi bersama si rambut hijau di distrik perbelanjaan itu tak memerhatikannya barang sebentar, lelaki itu sudah hilang di depan mata. Panik melanda Nami sampai-sampai barang belanjaannya tertinggal di toko. Harusnya saat tadi berbelanja, ia ikat saja lehernya dengan tali jadi ia tidak terlepas dari Nami. Nami mencoba berpikir positif, Zoro pasti tidak akan tersasar jauh. Ia pasti bisa menemukan lelaki itu nantinya. Karena biasanya walaupun lelaki itu tersasar, entah bagaimana ia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan mereka.

Sayangnya, pikiran positif Nami yang berkata bahwa si rambut hijau itu takkan jauh dari distrik perbelanjaan itu salah besar. Roronoa Zoro kini entah kenapa bisa sampai ke tengah hutan yang jaraknya jauh dari distrik perbelanjaan.

Xxx

Zoro duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang daunnya lebat. Keringat basahi tubuhnya, membuat dada bidang serta perutnya berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka, sumpah, rasanya lelah sekali berlari-lari tanpa henti dan tetap berakhir di tempat yang sama. Dan perjalanan ini tentu membuat kerongkongannya kering. Padahal ia sudah memutari hutan ini, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak menemukan sungai. Jadilah ia di sini duduk dan dipanggang oleh matahari, pasrah akan datangnya keajaiban ditemukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Hei, kau terlihat lelah. Mau minum?"

Zoro yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pohon kini menegakkan punggungnya. Sebelah tangannya sudah siap memegang pedang. Dari mana suara itu berasal?

"Di atas sini, Tuan Pendekar."

"HUAAA."

Di atas pohon yang ia sandari, sosok gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang terang menatapnya. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah, tubuh perempuan itu seperti menentang gravitasi, seperti kelelawar yang sedang tidur, kepala di bawah serta kaki mencengkram dahan pohon, perempuan di hadapannya juga begitu! Sayangnya kakinya tidak mencengkram dahan pohon, tetapi menempel begitu saja!

"S-siapa kau? Hantu?"

Perempuan itu tertawa lalu menuruni pohon dengan cepat. Saat mendarat di tanah, bahkan suara sepatunya tidak terdengar. Zoro makin menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu, pedangnya makin ia pegang erat untuk berjaga-jaga ketika gadis itu melakukan suatu hal yang buruk padanya.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Tuan Pendekar," gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Ah, omong-omong, namaku Ino."

Sodoran tangan dari gadis itu membuat Zoro ragu sesaat, tetapi ia tetap melakukan jabat tangan dengannya. "Roronoa Zoro."

"HEEE, RORONOA ZORO YANG _ITU_? SANG MONSTER DARI _EAST BLUE_? WOAHH."

Zoro tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya bisa membuat gadis di depannya memasang wajah kagum dan berbinar-binar. Biasanya, ketika ia menyebutkan nama atau menampakkan rupanya, orang-orang akan takut dan lari tunggang-langgang. Namun gadis ini ... kenapa sampai memasang wajah seperti itu? Apakah dia tidak paham dengan kalimat _monster_, hah?

"Ah, maaf, aku sampai lupa," gadis itu kemudian melemparkan botol yang berada dalam tasnya. Botol itu kini berpindah ke tangan Zoro. Laki-laki itu menatap botol itu sebentar sebelum ia meminum air yang berada di botol itu dengan ganas.

"Haah, segarnyaa," Zoro menampilkan senyum di wajahnya, sepertinya sudah melupakan kecurigaannya pada Ino. "Oh!? Airnya habis! Ah, maafkan aku menghabiskan airmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kuisi lagi di sungai sana." Ujarnya sembari mengacungkan jempolnya, menunjuk letak sungai yang tidak bisa ia lihat dari sini.

"Terima kasih," Zoro mengembalikan botol minumnya pada Ino. Kini mereka berdua duduk bersisian. "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak mengenai hutan ini. Apakah kau penjaganya?"

Mata kebiruan gadis itu melebar kemudian tawa gadis itu meledak. "Roronoa-san lucu sekali," Zoro sendiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu bisa berada di kepalamu. Tapi biar kujawab, Roronoa-san, jawabannya tidak. Aku ada keperluan di sini selama beberapa hari, makanya aku tahu banyak soal hutan ini."

"Heee," Zoro mengangguk paham, matanya bergulir pada Ino. "Oh, ya. Panggil Zoro saja biar gampang."

"_Hai_, _hai_, Zoro-sannn," gadis itu berucap ceria. "Oh, iya, omong-omong, Zoro-san sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini? Ada urusan juga, kah?"

Zoro mendadak menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, itu ...,"

"Heee ... jangan bilang kalau Zoro-san tersesat?"

"Hah!?"

"Habis, aku sering mendengar dari orang-orang bahwa Zoro-san itu kuatnya bukan main tetapi gampang sekali tersasar."

"A-apa!?" wajah sang pendekar pedang memerah perlahan. Si rambut kuning bersih itu terkikik melihatnya.

"Hihihi lucu sekali. Aku akan membantumu ke luar dari sini, kok! Tenang saja. Namun sekarang aku harus menemukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Zoro pun berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. "Terima kasih atas airnya, ya, Dino."

"Namaku Ino! Dan Zoro-san, kusarankan-ZORO-SANNNN!"

Zoro yang baru saja berada di depan matanya kini menghilang dalam sekejap! Ino pun kelabakan dan mencari di tempat terdekat. Lagipula, Zoro itu bukan ninja, tidak mungkin juga dia bisa melakukan jurus untuk berpindah tempat. Di saat ia melakukan pencarian, ia mendengarkan suara derap kaki tergesa mendekat, ia pun naik ke atas pohon dan melihat bahwa Zoro berhenti tepat di bawahnya. Ino ingin memanggilnya tetapi lagi-lagi lelaki itu berlari menyusuri hutan berakhir tepat di bawah pohon tempat ia berpijak. Gadis itu menahan tawanya kuat-kuat, astaga Ino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang digadang-gadang sebagai monster dari _East Blue_ itu buruk sekali dalam menentukan arah.

Setelah dirasa cukup melihat wajah kebingungan Zoro, Ino pun akhirnya turun dan mendarat tepat di depan kepala hijau tersebut. Lelaki itu refleks kaget dan berkata, "Kaubisa tidak sih muncul dengan normal?" yang tentunya hanya direspon dengan tawa oleh Ino.

"_Ne_, Zoro-san. Jadi bagaimana? Sudah puas berkelilingnya?" Zoro mendecih dan memalingkan muka ketika sindiran gadis itu sampai ke kupingnya. Akhirnya pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu menoleh dan berkata. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kuterima tawaranmu."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku, Zoro-san!" Ino berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Zoro. Keduanya menyusuri hutan di kala senja menampakkan wajahnya.

Xxx

"Hahhh, si bodoh itu!"

Nami yang sedari tadi berkeliling distrik sama sekali tidak menemukannya! Padahal bukan hanya dia saja yang mencari si hijau lumut itu, Sanji dan Franky juga ikut membantunya. Tetapi kenapa di setiap sudut distrik ini dia tidak ada? Nami tahu bahwa dari dulu Zoro dan pemikirannya dalam menentukan arah benar-benar buruk, tetapi tidak mungkin bukan, hal tersebut bisa membuatnya tersasar jauh sampai ke dalam hutan?

"Nami-sannn," Nami menoleh saat dipanggil Sanji dari kejauhan. Sanji dan Franky melambai padanya dari kejauhan "Lapor, Nami-san. _Baka Marimo_ tidak ditemukan di manapun."

"Benar. Kami berdua sudah keliling-keliling dan tidak menemukan Zoro. Sekarang kami benar-benar supeeeerrr bingung untuk mencarinya."

"Hahh. Maafkan aku Sanji-kun, Franky. Karena kelalaianku Zoro jadi menghilang."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Nami-san! Memang si _Baka Marimo_ itu yang susah diatur."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di kapal saja? Zoro itu, dia memang suka tersasar tetapi tiba-tiba saja bisa kembali pada kita."

"Ah, aku setuju dengan ucapan Franky. Ayo Nami-san, akan kusiapkan makanan terenak untukmu."

Nami mengukir senyum, mengiyakan ajakan Sanji dan Franky untuk kembali ke kapal. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu, pasti ia akan kembali. Lagipula ia monster dari _East Blue_, pasti lelaki itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri jika bahaya mengancam jiwanya.

Xxx

Srak. Srak.

Semak-semak di hutan berbunyi karena tangan Ino. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Zoro juga sedang mengusik semak-semak, kepalanya sampai masuk ke dalam untuk membantu Ino mencari _sesuatu_ itu. Setelah cukup lama berdiam dan meneliti di dalam semak-semak, Zoro melihat tanaman berwarna merah dan bentuknya seperti ... belalai gajah? Kepalanya akhirnya ia dongakkan, beberapa dedaunan masih menempel di rambutnya. "Hoi, Rino! Aku menemukan tanaman yang aneh. Mungkin ini yang kaucari."

"Namaku Ino!" gadis itu segera mendekat dan melihat ke dalam semak-semak. Gadis itu pun menoleh dan menemukan tanaman yang Zoro bicarakan. Gadis itu menarik kepalanya lalu menatap Zoro. "Tanamannya memang aneh tapi bukan ini yang kucari."

"Lalu yang bagaimana?"

"Sebentar," Ino mengambil gulungan dari kantong di belakangnya. Gulungan itu terbuka, gambar tanaman yang dicari oleh mereka pun muncul dan ternyata bentuknya berbeda dengan yang dilihat oleh Zoro. "Seperti ini Zoro-san. Kaktus, tetapi warnanya merah."

"Hooo," Zoro mengangguk paham, matanya menatap lurus pada si gadis serba ungu itu. "Tapi aneh sekali, kalau kaktus harusnya ada di tempat kering, 'kan? Kenapa juga tersembunyi di semak-semak?"

"Itu agar ia bisa mendapatkan sumber makanannya."

"Sumber makanan?"

"Yap." Gadis itu menatap semak-semak di depan mereka. "Zoro-san tahu kenapa kenapa kaktusnya berwarna merah?"

Gelengan Zoro membuat Ino tersenyum.

"Karena makanan mereka itu ... darah." Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti, Ino menghela napas seolah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. "Di dalam hutan, tentu banyak hewan, bukan? Hewan-hewan ini terkadang sering sekali bersembunyi di semak-semak. Lalu tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah melukai diri mereka di semak-semak karena terkena kaktus itu. Oh, iya, omong-omong, kaktus ini beracun, bisa membuat kelinci dewasa mati dalam hitungan detik."

"Mengerikan sekali. Kenapa kau cari yang begituan, sih?"

"Tentu saja untuk dijadikan obat," gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya, "walau beracun, tetapi jika diracik dengan benar maka kaktus itu bisa menyembuhkan penyakit berbahaya."

Zoro tak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Setidaknya apa yang ke luar dari mulut gadis itu menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang memiliki keahlian tentang ilmu tanaman dan juga obat-obatan. Matanya menatap lurus Ino yang masih menatapi gulungan yang berada di atas tanah, bagaimanapun juga, gadis di depannya ini benar-benar bukan gadis biasa.

"Kau itu ... sebenarnya apa?"

"Hah?"

"Hah?" Zoro menatap balik Ino yang memasang wajah kebingungan. Astaga mana ia tahu kalau ucapan itu ke luar dari benaknya? "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Ino menatap lama Zoro sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah. Oh iya, Zoro-san."

"Ya?"

"Nanti setelah kita selesai mencari tanaman ini, boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu? Aku ingin memamerkannya pada Sakura nanti hehehe."

Zoro menautkan alisnya. "Sakura?"

Senyuman Ino mulai mengembang. "Yap. Dia temanku tetapi ia tidak ikut misi ini. Dia masih sibuk di rumah sakit mengurusi orang-orang di Konoha. Hohoho aku tidak sabar melihatnya iri karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Zoro-san."

Konoha? Entah kenapa rasanya ia pernah dengar ... tapi di mana?

Pemikirannya tentang Konoha lenyap begitu saja saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum berseri-seri ketika ia mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Zoro menghela napas, prioritasnya sekarang adalah membantu gadis ini mencari kaktus merah itu, memikirkan tentang Konoha bisa dilanjut belakangan. Percakapan kedua orang itu terhenti, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan pencarian kaktus merah.

Xxx

"Zoro-san!"

Nada senang dari suara Ino teredam oleh semak-semak, walau begitu telinga Zoro masih bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu menarik kepalanya, menoleh pada Zoro dengan wajah cerah dan bibir melengkung ke atas. Zoro yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya ia tarik kemudian mengajaknya kembali menenggelamkan kepala di dalam semak-semak. Kepala mereka berdua yang bersampingan saling menatap lurus dan mata si pendekar pedang menemukan tiga kaktus merah berjejer diantara tumpukan tulang-tulang. Zoro sedikit ngeri melihat tumbuhan itu, mengingat kaktus itu beracun dan membuat hewan-hewan yang terkena durinya langsung mati dalam waktu yang singkat.

Zoro akhirnya kembali menarik kepalanya, begitu juga dengan gadis pirang di sampingnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil gulungan di kantong belakangnya, ia menyadari bahwa gulungan yang Ino keluarkan sekarang berbeda dari yang ia lihat. Saat gulungan itu dibuka, simbol-simbol yang tidak pernah ia lihat nampak di dalam sana. Zoro tetap diam memerhatikan Ino yang kini menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah, lalu menaruhnya di gulungan itu. _Boop!_ Seketika asap putih mengelilingi gulungan itu dan alat-alat perkebunan mendadak muncul entah dari mana.

Zoro mendadak tak bisa bicara, apa yang ia lihat tadi begitu ... tak terduga? Oh, bukan, gadis ini yang sedari tadi membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Sulap yang bagus."

Ino yang memegang sekop tanaman kini beralih pada Zoro seluruhnya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi tertawa, lalu tawanya terhenti saat melihat wajah Zoro yang terlihat kesal.

"Hee, kukira Zoro-san tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi, tapi ternyata tidak, eh?" Ino mengambil pot bunga lalu mengisinya dengan tanah. "Apa yang kulakukan tadi, bukan sulap, Zoro-san, tapi-"

Baik Zoro maupun Ino menoleh ke arah yang sama, mata mereka mengawasi pepohonan di belakang mereka. Zoro berdiri, sebelah tangannya sudah bersiap menarik pedangnya. Ino sendiri pun sama, gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda serta _kunai_ di tangan kanannya. Zoro yang memunggungi Ino menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Boleh juga kau, Ino."

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku dengan benar, Zoro-san."

Kemudian, dari dalam hutan, mereka menampakkan diri. Lebih dari sepuluh orang mengepung Ino dan Zoro. Keadaan mereka seperti telur di ujung tanduk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan tanaman itu, hmm? Kerja yang bagus, Nona Manis. Namun sayang, kaktus itu milik kami."

Senyum Ino mengembang, matanya mengejek lelaki ompong di depannya. "Kaupikir aku akan memberikan kaktus itu pada kalian? Hah! Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Hooo. Boleh juga nyalimu." Si lelaki ompong itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zoro, senyumnya mengembang. "Bahkan di sini juga ada Roronoa Zoro. Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini. Jika kaktus merah dan Roronoa Zoro berada di tanganku, tentu saja aku bisa jadi kaya raya! Hahahaha."

"Sepertinya kau meremehkanku, Pria Ompong," Zoro menarik pedangnya, matanya melirik Ino yang memunggunginya. "Sebaiknya kau jaga dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan melindungimu."

"Heee, Zoro-san kejaammm." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada main-main.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, keduanya bergerak secepat kilat. Dengan satu pedangnya, ia dengan cepat menumbangkan separuh komplotan yang mengepung mereka. Hah, bahkan ia tidak perlu menarik dua pedangnya yang lain. Lelaki ompong yang terlalu banyak omong itu juga ikut tergeletak akibat serangan Zoro.

"Cih." Zoro menatap mereka yang tergeletak sebelum kepalanya menoleh akibat mendengar teriakan dari sisi hutan yang lain. Gadis itu, gadis itu pasti sedang terpojok dan berada di ambang kematian.

Zoro lagi-lagi mendecih, lalu mencari Ino di antara rimbun pepohonan. Di saat kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya, akhirnya ia melihat rambut keemasan diantara hijaunya pepohonan. Tetapi yang berteriak bukanlah gadis itu, melainkan salah satu komplotan bandit yang tadi mengepung mereka. Gadis itu, Ino, melayang di udara sambil memegangi beberapa _kunai_ di tangannya. Dalam sekejap mata ia melemparkan _kunai_ itu dan tepat mengenai bandit tersebut. Zoro terpana saat Ino yang masih melayang di udara kini mendarat dengan mulus. Gadis itu tersenyum puas, lalu matanya tanpa sengaja menatap Zoro yang berdiri tak jauh di dari depannya.

"Zoro-sannn." Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari mendekatinya. Zoro yang masih mematung menyadari bahwa cara lari gadis itu terlihat tidak biasa.

Ino, kau itu sebenarnya apa?

"Hm, aku? Oh, iya aku lupa mengenalkan diriku," Ino tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya terulur, mengajak Zoro berjabat tangan. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Ninja dari Konoha."

Zoro makin melongo saat melihat tangan Ino terulur. Apakah gadis itu baru saja membaca pikirannya? Sungguh gadis yang mengerikan.

"Jahatnyaa, aku tidak semengerikan itu, Zoro-san."

Oke, sepertinya ia harus berhenti berpikir sekarang.

Xxx

"Sudah kubilang untuk mencarinya besok saja, Luffy!" Nami menarik tangan Luffy yang makin memanjang, tangan Luffy yang lain memegang kepala _Sunny_. Semua kru tidak ingin menginterupsi kelakuan kedua orang tersebut, mereka hanya duduk di dek, menertawakan kekonyolan sang kapten dan navigator kesayangan mereka.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku harus mencari Zoro! Sudah terlalu lama kita menunggu!"

"Aku tahu kamu khawatir, Luffy. Kita semua juga khawatir, tapi ini sudah malam. Besok saja kita mencarinya."

Luffy menggeleng, tubuhnya masih bersikeras melawan Nami yang menarik tangannya. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, kalau besok kita mencarinya, maka untuk sampai ke Pulau Daging bakal lebih lama! Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama."

_Hooo, jadi itu alasan utamamu mencarinya._ Batin kru bersamaan.

"Lagipula, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Zoro. Dia itu kuat, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, shishishishi." Luffy memamerkan giginya dan tertawa lebar, kepalanya menoleh dan sekali lagi matanya menatap Nami dengan kesal. "Nami, lepaskan tanganku, ini perintah kapten!"

"Tidak mau!"

Disaat perdebatan itu belum menemukan ujung, Chopper menatap hutan di sebelah mereka. Memang benar yang Nami bilang, hutan itu terlalu gelap dan terlihat menyeramkan. Malam bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari orang, apalagi kalau yang dicari adalah Roronoa Zoro yang entah kenapa secara ajaib bisa menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Lalu saat ia melamun dan menatapi hutan itu, sosok bayangan mendadak muncul dari dalam hutan. Seluruh tubuh Chopper gemetar ketakutan. Apakah yang ia lihat tadi sosok hantu yang menjaga hutan ini? Kalau iya, seram sekali. Bulu-bulu Chopper pun berdiri tegak akibat ketakutan.

Namun semua yang ditakutkan Chopper menghilang sepenuhnya saat sosok yang berada di dalam hutan itu menampakkan diri. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pemuda dengan rambut hijau serta tiga pedang ke luar dari dalam hutan. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu memegang pot yang entah isinya apa karena jarak pandangnya yang tidak sampai.

"ZOROOO!" Chopper berteriak lantang, ia segera turun dari kapal dan berlari kencang. Semua kru kapal yang sedari tadi menikmati perdebatan panas Luffy dan Nami kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada si rambut hijau itu. Setelah jarak mereka makin mendekat, Chopper pun melompat dan mendarat tepat di wajah Zoro. Zoro sempat kewalahan untuk melepaskan Chopper dari wajahnya, lalu ia menurunkan rusa kutub itu di sebelahnya.

"Chopper tadi itu bahaya sekali. Untung saja kau tidak terkena kaktus ini."

"H-habis, Zoro lama sekali! Untung saja kau baik-baik saja," Chopper berkata dengan nada khawatir. "Kaktus? Mana sini coba kulihat."

Kaktus itu kini berpindah ke tangan Chopper, ia tidak bisa terlalu melihat dengan jelas kaktus yang berada di depannya, sampai sinar bulan menerangi hutan dan menampakkan kaktus berwarna merah darah. Chopper hampir saja menjatuhkan kaktus yang ia pegang sakit kagetnya.

"Astaga ... kaktus ini ... Zoro, dari mana kaudapat kaktus ini?"

Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan raut wajah Chopper yang mendadak berubah. "Aa, kaktus ini? Kudapat dari hutan di sini."

"_Ara_, bukankah ini kaktus merah?"

"HWAAA!"

Sekali lagi hampir saja kaktus itu terlepas dari tangan Chopper akibat suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Chopper pun menoleh dan wajah penasaran Robin berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum lalu mengambil kaktus merah yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Chopper.

"Setahuku kaktus ini langka sekali. Ia tinggal di semak-semak dan menghisap darah sebagai sumber makanannya. Racun dari kaktus ini bisa membunuh kelinci dewasa dalam hitungan detik."

Nami dan Ussop bergidik mendengar penjelasan dari Robin. "Kenapa kau bawa benda menyeramkan itu, sih, Zoro!?" protes Ussop sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaktus yang dipegang Robin.

"Benar sekali, Ussop! Setelah kaubuat kami mencarimu karena tersesat, sekarang kau bawa-bawa benda menyeramkan ini. Kalau saja kaubawa harta karun atau sekarung uang, mungkin itu lebih baik." Nami menimpali.

"_Ara_, Nami, tapi harga kaktus ini mahal sekali lho. Kaubisa membeli tiga gunung hanya dengan kaktus ini."

Chopper mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Robin. "Lalu kaktus ini walaupun menyeramkan, khasiatnya dalam menyembuhkan penyakit manjur sekali. Susah sekali untuk mendapatkan kaktus ini."

"Hoo, jadi Zoro menemukan kaktus langka, ha? Shishishi, kau memang hebat Zoro." Luffy tertawa-tawa seraya menepuk punggung Zoro keras-keras.

"Yohohoho. Zoro-san benar-benar hebat! Baru kali ini kemampuan tersesat Zoro-san berguna."

Nami mengembangkan senyumnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Yosh! Besok kita jual kaktus itu dan-"

"Tidak mau."

Satu ucapan dari Zoro membuat mereka terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Sanji yang sedari tadi merokok kini membuang rokoknya, berkata, "Apa maksudmu _Marimo_! Kaumenolak perintah Nami-san, hah!?" dan semacamnya yang tak ditanggapi oleh Zoro. Tak hanya dari Sanji, hampir semua kru ikut protes akibat ucapan Zoro yang sungguh diluar ekspektasi mereka.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak akan menjual kaktus ini. Sampai kapanpun," Zoro berkata dengan nada tegas, membuat semuanya bungkam. Ia mengambil kaktus merah yang berada di tangan Robin. "Aku rasa untuk tanaman langka yang harganya mahal, di dalam hutan ini ada banyak. Namun untuk yang satu ini, aku tak mau menjualnya atau memberikannya pada kalian. Aku mendapatkan-ah, pokoknya ini punyaku! Kalau kalian mau cari saja sendiri."

Dari semua kru yang terdiam, hanya Robin yang tertawa pelan seraya bermonolog, "sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di hutan itu." bagaimanapun juga, lelaki itu pasti punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia begitu memertahankan kaktus merah itu.

"Oiya, Robin," Robin pun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Zoro. "Mulai besok, tolong ajari aku merawat tanaman ini. Ino bilang-ah, maksudku-"

"Ino, hmm?" mata Nami yang berkilat membuat Zoro meneguk ludah. "Siapa itu? Apakah dia perempuan?"

"Haaa!? _Marimo_! Jadi selama di hutan kau berdua-duaan dengan gadis yang bernama Ino-chwan, hahh!? Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu tanpa aku!"

"Oi ... tunggu dulu-"

"Yohohoho, pasti menyenangkan sekali berdua-duaan dengan Ino-san. _Ne_, Zoro-san, apa sewaktu di hutan Ino-san memperlihatkan celana dalamnya padamu?"

"Bukan begitu, Brook-"

"Heee, Zoro bertemu dengan babi? Kenapa tidak kaubawa babinya ke sini, Zoro! Harusnya kaubawa biar kita bisa pesta daging babi panggang."

Disaat Zoro kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan tanpa henti dari krunya. Dari kejauhan, di balik rimbun dedaunan, Ino memerhatikan Zoro lalu tersenyum perlahan.

Xxx

**a/n: halooo, akhirnya cita-citaku kesampeannnnn, yeee. Aku bikin fic zoino walau ini bukan romens (?) kayaknya wkwk. Dan gilaa kaget bgt pas nulis panjangnya 3.5rebu wkwk, kukira ini Cuma jadi drabel tp panjang cuy XD sebenernya lebih pengen lagi nulis mereka yg ketemuan di wano Cuma keknya susah jd ini aja :"" mon maap kalo tulisannya kaku karena emg jarang nulis. Btw makasih banyak yg mau datang ke ff ini dan baca, dan ripiu, dan ngefg, aku cinta kalian. Oh iya, btw, pas dialog luffy yg bilang zoro ketemu babi, itu soalnya nama ino tu artinya jg babi seingetku jadi yaaa luffy salah paham wkwkw.**


End file.
